Make A Wish
by vands88
Summary: 10/Rose reunion fic. My idea about how THAT S4 spoiler could come about. S4 spoilers lurk within, but mainly it's just guesswork and speculation. Based on "The Stone Rose" by Jacqueline Rayner, but don't worry if you haven't read the book.


**Title:** Make A Wish  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** 10/Rose  
**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure  
**Word Count:** 925  
**Summary:** My idea about how _**that**_ S4 spoiler could come about. S4 spoilers lurk within, but mainly it's just guesswork and speculation otherwise known as _fiction_. Based on _The Stone Rose_ by Jacqueline Rayner, but don't worry if you haven't read the book.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Doctor Who' or any of the characters in this fic.  
**A/N:** Beta'd by Claire who is simply amazing, thank you. 3

---

Rose Tyler couldn't believe it when their Torchwood team stumbled across a GENIE. The Genetically Engineered Neural Imagination Engine was a threat - she had learnt this from the last time she had come across one, it had nearly caused the end of the world several times over. Nevertheless, something kept her from killing it.

_The Doctor. _

So they locked it away, cabinet #5490, marked as "dangerous" and with strict instructions never to open it.

Of course, Rose Tyler was never one for following rules.

At first, she wanted a closer look. That was all. She told herself it was necessary research to find out if the GENIE was same one that the Doctor and herself had battled. She stole the various keys from the security guard who was rather fond of her, and later that evening, she crept down to the storage department.

Soon she was standing in front of the creature, and for a minute they simply looked at each other in the darkness. She asked it if it recognised her, it said yes. She asked if it knew the Doctor. Again, it said yes.

It asked Rose how she got here, she said that things happen. It asked her if she missed him, and soon creature and human were talking like old friends. It had been several hundred years for the GENIE, the Doctor's plan didn't work, and instead it was stranded on an unknown planet for a century. Rose told it about the Doctor, how they got separated, and it asked her if she wanted to see him again.

"I want closure. I just wish I could have one last adventure with the Doctor – to see the stars one last time, to give him a hand to hold…to kiss him goodbye."

And it all went black.

Rose had made a wish, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor of the TARDIS control room.

She rationalised that it had to be a dream, even if she did make a wish, it was impossible that the GENIE could manage to transport her to an alternate universe – _his_ universe – and onto the TARDIS, which the Doctor always said was "impossibly impossible".

Rose lay there for a minute, her head still dizzy and the gentle hum of the TARDIS lulling her into a light sleep.

"Rose?" The sound of his concerned voice woke her faster than any alarm clock could, and before she was aware of it, she was back in his arms. She didn't want to ever let go and she clung to him, crying from relief, shock, and disbelief.

The Doctor just held her silently, the words he wanted to say chased away with shock, and they stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace until a shriek could be heard from the halls of the TARDIS.

New companion, he said, and she thought it was rather ironic that those were his first words to her in over five years.

They meet, and to be honest, Rose felt she was better off before she met Donna. The Doctor explained what had happened since she'd left – Donna, Daleks, Martha, the Master – and she smiled along politely, laughing in the appropriate places. He asked her how much time had passed, how Torchwood was doing and eventually he asked her how she had got here. The tardiness of the obvious question didn't go unnoticed, and Rose thought that maybe he was dreading the answer for one reason or another.

Rose explained how they had found the GENIE, and said she was stupid for making a wish. The Doctor brushed it off, joking that they'd better make this adventure a long one, but there was a sadness in his eyes even as he said it. She took his hand, not caring that Donna was still in the room, and it almost felt like old times.

She didn't get on well with Donna at first, but the Doctor reminded Rose of her encounter with Sarah Jane, and suddenly they started to get along – it just happened to be in the middle of an alien battle on the planet of Grinksly.

The Doctor couldn't stop smiling at her, taking her hand, and spontaneous hugs became increasingly common throughout the adventure, and Rose never complained – although Donna might have done once or twice.

All too soon, they were back on the TARDIS, and Rose knew her time was nearly over. Donna hugged her goodbye, and she had to admit, she had grown fond of her over their short adventure.

He waited until his new companion had disappeared into the TARDIS before pulling Rose into his arms. The Doctor made excuses, saying how the adventure wasn't over yet, but they both knew it was, and they both knew she was going soon. She held onto him like a lifeline, holding back her tears as much as she could. Somewhere between her despair and heartbreak, she choked out her love for him.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler. I love you." He replied, kissing her hairline softly and breathing in her scent for the last time.

She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, and almost like a reflex, she leaned in to kiss him. Her arms looped around his neck to pull him closer as they shared the desperate kiss that they both knew was goodbye. Their foreheads touched as they caught their breath, and they barely had time to whisper their farewells before she was ripped from his life – forever, for the second time.

---

Comments, reviews, concrit etc. are all very much loved!


End file.
